A Force of Nature
by SerenityFrogLuvr3
Summary: A series of drabbles, so far mostly about Yuki and Shuichi, will update as inspiration strikes. If anyone would like to see something, please tell me and I'll write it. Previously 'Stovetop'
1. Stovetop

Wow, so I haven't submitted anything in a _long_ time. Oh well, I blame it on college. So anyway, I emerge fromt he darkness with a Gravitaion drabble.

So guess what. It isn't mine. But wouldn't it be crazy if it was? Like, what if I was actually the creator of Gravitation, but I really just love to write fanfics about the story I created. Heehee. You never know, it could happen.

* * *

"So do you have those new song lyrics?"

Shuichi smiled and held out a few sheets of paper to his manager, "Yep, and they're really good! Even Yuki thinks so."

Hiro raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Really? He said that?"

The singer shrugged, "Well, not exactly. He told me they were stupid, worthless, and a couple other things I can't remember. But that really means that he likes them!"

"I see," Suguru said, giving Shuichi an odd look, "So if that's what he says when he likes them, what does he say when he _really_ doesn't like what you wrote?"

Shu scratched his head, "Well, I'm not sure, but I think when he really doesn't like something, he throws it in the oven and sets it on high."

Hiro laughed, despite everyone else's look of surprise, "Oh really. And this happened before?"

Shuichi smiled sheepishly at his best friend, "Why do you think we had to go get a new stove last week?"


	2. Quiet

Not mine. The characters, I mean.

* * *

He was loud. That went without saying. If he wasn't blasting his stereo through the house, he was running around singing and attempting any sort of housework that made an obscene amount of noise. And if he wasn't doing that, then he was talking. On the phone, to Yuki- hell, to himself even.

It drove Yuki up the wall, to be sure. It was rather difficult to concentrate on his writing when a miniature thunderstorm was occuring in his apartment. But he could do it. He had learned quickly to ignore the noises and work despite them.

No, what he found truly distracting was when the boy was quiet. Eiri didn't know why he did it- maybe it was curiosity, or boredom. Perhaps he knew what it did to the writer.

Whatever the reason, Shuichi had developed the disconcerting habit of sitting silently in the room where Yuki was working and watching him write. He had also decided that the best place to watch was from right behind the blonde.

It was maddening. The harder he tried to ignore the singer, the more aware of him he became. How close his body was. How wet his lips looked after he unconciously licked them. The sound of his breathing in Yuki's ear...


	3. Hot

Based off of a quote I found... somewhere. I dunno, but it goes something like 'you know you need a boyfriend when cartoon characters start looking hot.' I tweaked it to fit in with my story though.

So yeah. Characters not mine.

* * *

"Hey Shu."

"Hm?"

"What'cha reading?"

The boy looked up at Hiro from where he lay on the studio couch, a book propped against the armrest, "Loveless. It's so good! Maiko lent it to me. There's this one guy in here, Soubi..." A strange grin spread across his face and he hugged the book close, "Mmm, he's so hot, Hiro. You wouldn't believe it!"

The redhead pulled a face, watching his friend coo over the graphic novel. Then something dawned on him and he shook his head, "Shu, you really are unbelievable."

The singer looked up at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Yuki's still away on his book tour, isn't he?" there was no answer but a pout, and Hiro couldn't help but sigh, "Shuichi, you know you need some action when cartoon characters start looking hot."


	4. Smile

Disclaimer- not mine.

This was inspired by the Gravitation opening (At least, I think it's the opening), the part where Shuichi turns and smiles, then Yuki turns and smiles back. That smile is the sweetest, most open expression you ever really see him wear, and I think it's absolutely beautiful. So why wouldn't Shu?

* * *

The first time it happened had been early morning, a few months after their draining incident in New York. The sun had just risen over the artificial horizon of the city, and the light streaming in set fire to all it touched.

On principle, Shuichi rarely rose before noon if he didn't have to, but this morning the singer had found himself stirring as the sunlight touched his face. After a failed attempt to fall back asleep, he accepted defeat and slowly slid his eyelids open to find himself looking up at the face of Eiri Yuki.

The blonde was staring absently out the bedroom window, and it was then that Shu's sleep-logged brain realized it was Yuki that had most likely awoken him. One of the author's hands was running through his pink hair, gently teasing out the knots that had accumulated during his slumber and their activities the previous night. The smaller man was silent, enjoying the minstrations too much to risk alerting the other to his wakefulness.

They lay like that for a while, each quietly enjoying the other's company until finally Yuki turned his head to find Shu's wide purple eyes staring at him. His hand stilled for a breath in surprise, but resumed its activity almost immediatly. Shuichi smiled up at him in wordless appreciation of the attention, and that was when it had happened.

Yuki smiled back at him.

It was small, but it was real. It shone with a quiet joy and contentment that the writer had never shown and rarely felt, and absent were the troubles and doubts that had always before seemed to plague him.

It was perhaps one of the most beautiful things Shuichi had ever seen


	5. Decorations

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**A little Christmas drabble. I have some more coming, one of them a direct sequel to this one. I dunno, I guess the holidays just really get the creative juices flowing : )**

**Note: I'm not actually sure if Shu and Yuki celebrate Christmas. Are they Christian? I'm not really sure. But I am the writer, and so I am their God. And I say they have Christmas. Mwahaha!**

* * *

Yuki stared at the blank screen in front of him, his broody thoughts unable to pull themselves away from the pink-haired singer he knew was busy in the other room.

The blonde was still a bit sore, seeing as how he had been banished from his own living room. But Shuichi had decided that, for the sanctity of all that was Christmas, it was safer for Eiri to stay in his study while Shuichi decorated their tree.

He wasn't sure what it was, but there was just something about the way his lover looked while he worked that stretched Yuki's self-restraint paper-thin. Maybe it was the way Shu would wiggle and bounce around to the god-awful American Christmas music he seemed to enjoy so much at this time of year, or the way he would drape the ropes of tinsel around himself just so. It gave him the look of a Christmas present, one that Erie desperately wanted for himself.

And so he had been told to stay in his study, 'get some work done' Shu had said. Yuki couldn't really blame him, since he had already disrupted his lover's work on the tree four nights in a row. It was now the day before Christmas Eve, and Shuichi was adament that the task be done tonight, which meant no Yuki.

The writer sighed and halfheartedly pushed a few keys on his laptop, the luxury of a little self-pity his early Christmas present to himself.


	6. Decorations cont

**Again, not mine. **

**So this is a direct sequel to the one before it. I don't think it should be a problem unless you're reading this one without having read the one before it, in which case you have bigger problems : )**

* * *

Yuki was startled out of his misery by the door to his study slamming open, whipping his head around to find a pink-haired baka beaming at him.

"Yuuuukkkiii! Come see the tree!" he cried before whirling around and bounding out of sight. Feeling a bit dazed by the force of the boy's verbs, Eiri slowly rose from his chair and made his way out to the darkened living room.

There he stopped, drinking in the sight before him. Shuichi stood by the large tree that was set up beside the windows, his smile bigger than ever as he looked gleefully up at the blonde. His hair was slightly dishevelled from his fervor in decorating, and the colored lights from the tree lit his face in a way that was almost etheral.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he said hopefully, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. Yuki shook his head slightly before answering.

"Yeah," he said hoarsely, "Yeah, you are."

Shuichi's violet eyes widened before his expression turned to one of joy. He looked like he was about to pounce on his lover, but Eiri beat him to it.

It wasn't until the next morning that Yuki actually took a good look at their Christmas tree. And to his annoyance realized that Shuichi had decided on a color scheme of all pink ornaments.

* * *

**So about that little 'Yeah, yeah you are' line. I'm sure I've heard it before in, like, a movie or something, probably several, so I feel a little unoriginal. But I swear, it's what popped into my head while I was writing that part, and I had to use it. It was just too damn adorable not too. And I like to think I would have thought of it even if I hadn't heard it somewhere else... **

**... Just let me have my delusions.**


	7. Santa Hats

**Yay, another Christmas drabble. And this one is just a bit raunchy *grins*. **

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

"Well? What do you think, Yuki?"

The author looked up to find Shuichi standing in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes and a goofy grin. Atop his head sat a Santa hat, the soft red fabric clashing with his strawberry hair.

"If you mean that fuzzy monstrocity, than I am very against," Yuki said, turning back to hs laptop. He could almost _hear_ the singer pout behind him, before soft footsteps alerted him of his lover's approach.

Yuki refused to turn around. That is, until a melodious voice whispered in his ear, "What if it was the only thing I was wearing?"

The only sign that the comment had affected Yuki was the way his fingers stilled on the keyboard, "That," he said evenly as he looked sidelong at the singer, "is a completely different matter."

* * *


	8. Santa Clause?

**!IMPORTANT! If you'll remember, I said in a previous chapter that I'm not exactly sure if Shu and Yuki celebrate Christmas. So while my previous drabbles hvae been working under the assumption that they do, this one is in a universe where Shu at least is not Christian and his only exposure to Christmas has been widely known media points. So yeah, an outsiders view on Christmas.**

**Okay, so this one is all dialouge, and it was hella fun to write. And disclaimer- not mine**

"Hey Yuki, you used to live in America right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What's the deal with Christmas?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, we were talking about it at the studio today, and K was telling me that his kids were looking forward to Santa coming."

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, when I asked, he said that that Santa came down the chimney to leave stuff under the tree that they put up, and that he would eat their cookies."

"You're a little off, but that's the general idea."

"..."

"What?"

"And... And kids like that?"

"Well, sure. Why not?"

"It's just... I mean, I would not have enjoyed the idea of some stranger forcing his way into my house and leaving packages around my house, and then stealing my food. I think it would have terrified me."

"It's not quite like that, Shu-"

"Then what is it?"

"... Actually, yeah. It's exactly like that."

"You see what I mean? It's scary, not fun!"

"I... wow. That_ is_ messed up..."

* * *

**LOL, so this is based on my Jewish friend's dissection of Christmas. You should hear what he has to say about Easter.**

* * *


	9. Conservation

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Wow, it's been a while since I posted anything. Oh, and I'd like to thank the anonymous reviewer who pointed out to me that I had been spelling 'Eiri' wrong. Even though they were kinda rude about it, they were nonetheless right. I blame it on living so close to the Erie Canal, that's just how I'm used to spelling it. So I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure I've fixed all the places that I had it wrong.**

* * *

Yuki pulled the fuzzy blanket tighter around his body, scowling in general ill humor. The television flickered with the evening news, but the blonde wasn't really paying attention. How could he, when he was so god damned cold.

It was all Shuichi's fault. About two weeks ago, the singer had suddenly decided that the couple didn't do enough to conserve energy. Yuki blamed Tohma, who had revently taken some steps to make the studio more energy conscientious, and since then the pink-haired baka had decided he should do the same. Of course, Yuki enjoyed blaming Tohma for anything.

But the fact remained that he was freezing cold in his own home. Yuki sighed, and was just contemplating actually getting up to turn the thermostat higher when he heard the bedroom door open.

So maybe it wasn't so bad, this conserving energy thing. After all, it was kind of nice cuddling up with Shuichi to keep warm at night.


	10. Piercings

**Disclaimer- not mine**

**So I'm submiting another chapter to this because I just updated today and already I have TWO new reviews! They made me so happy, so I'm dedicateing this chapter to them, and all of my reviewers up until now. You know who you are : )**

**This chapter is prompted solely by my piercing fetish, and how damn addicting the things are. I don't think this would be too OOC, since it is completely plausible in my mind that Shu get piercings, but if you really think he's too squeaky clean then I guess this is a small warning of OOC.**

* * *

Yuki hadn't even noticed the first piercing. Nothing more than two tiny silver studs in the singer's ears, they were easily lost in his unruly pink hair. Even when the boy got a second hole, followed by the cartilage of his right ear, they went unnoticed.

Maybe that was why he took so much pleasure in the look on his lover's face the day he came home from a two month tour with a thick hoop threaded through his lower lip. The man actually did a double take, and Shuichi couldn't help but laugh.

"Something wrong, Yuki?" he asked sweetly, playing dumb. The author's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is that on your face?"

"Oh, this?" Shu laughed again, sticking his tongue out to tease the already healed piercing, "It's just a lip ring. You like it?"

Yuki stared at him for a moment before turning back to the newspaper he had been reading, "I'm not kissing you with that thing in your mouth," he said shortly, making Shuichi pout. But before he could begin whining, his expression changed.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing," he said, turning his head away, "I've heard that lip rings do more than just look good."

It took a few hours of persuading, but eventually Shuichi had Yuki convinced- the ring could stay.

* * *

**And I'd like to extend an invitation to anyone with an idea for a prompt. Yes, that means you. Anything, really. I can't promise I'll use it, but I'll do my best.**

**And I'd like to apologize, because after reading through this I realize there's a problem. After getting any sort of oral piercing, you're actually supposed to wait a while before engaging in kissing or... other such activities. So... yeah. I'm sorry that my information is faulty in here, but it's cute so it's staying. **

**:Update 6/8/09: The thing with the oral piercing and not doing anything with your mouth for a little while-when I said it didn't bother me. I lied. So I went back and changed it a tiny bit so that he isn't breaking piercing protocal LOL. **


	11. Music

**: D**

**So this one is a little long to be a drabble, so I'm gonna say that it's a special one. Just like decorations, there's going to be a sequel, and that on will actually be a drabble. **

**So enjoy this one. Disclaimer- Not mine.**

* * *

"That was great, guys! Really! Now let's do it again."

A collective groan rose up at the singer's unwavering enthusiasm.

"Shuichi," Hiro said, knowing that as designated best friend it was his job to try and talk sense, "we've been recording the same song for fourteen hours straight. We can't do any better."

Shuichi looked positively affronted, "Hiro! Don't say that!"

"But it's true!" Suguru snapped, cross at being forced to work on the same song for so long.

"No it's not!" Shuichi looked at the keyboardist, "Fujisaki, you're a musical genius! Can't you hear it? Something's... missing. The song isn't finished."

The two musicians stared at eachother for a moment before Suguru looked away, "Fine. We'll do it again."

"Maybe we should all take a little break, at least. To clear our heads," Sakano suggested. Shu looked like he would have liked to argue, but K was grinning at him in a way that broached no arguement.

Suguru watched his bandmates rush from the recording studio, head tilted in a thoughtful position. He heard quiet footsteps behind him that could only belong to one person.

"You all performed flawlessly. Why would you agree with Shindou-san?"

He shrugged, not bothering to turn around or question how the man knew how their day had gone, "He isn't talking about our playing not being good. He's worried about the song itself."

"Worried?"

"Yeah," the boy allowed his fingers to ghost over his keyboard, producing a simple melody,"I guess that's why I agreed with him. I mean, this song isn't even that important. It's just a filler. We're recording way better ones for the album. I didn't understand why he was making such a big deal about it until I looked at his face. He looked...anxious. Worried about the song. It's a big deal to him. He cares about it just as much as any of our songs."

Because he was concentrating so hard on the melody he was creating, Suguru couldn't see the smile that was growing on his cousin's face, "It's common for musicians to feel that way about their music."

"I know. I just hadn't realized..."

Tohma's smile grew as his young cousin trailed off, staring hard at his keyboard. Without another word, he turned and left the boy to his thoughts.


	12. Music cont

**Okay, so I went back and was reading through my drabbles and realized that, like the dork I am, I had forgotten to publish this. It's the sequel I said would follow the previous chapter. And never did. So yeah, my bad. Here it is.**

**Not mine. ^_^**

* * *

"Back-up vocals!"

Everybody stared at Shuichi in mild surprise except for Sakano, who was recovering from the miniature heart-attack the singer's outburst had caused him.

"What are you talking about?" K asked.

"Back-up vocals! That's what the song needs!"

"Um, Shu, what do you think I've been doing?" Hiro asked.

"No no, your voice is too low."

"You mean like a girl? I can have one booked by tomorrow afternoon and we can work on the song some more. Anyone you have in mind?" K asked, and Shuichi made a face. Now that he knew what needed to be fixed, he wanted to get it over and done with.

"No, I guess not. Anybody with a higher voice would do," he said, violet eyes searching the break room as though expecting just such a person to reveal themself.

It was then that Suguru appeared in the door, bowing slightly.

"Sorry, I was talking to Tohma and I..." trailing off, the boy's face turned apprehensive as he realized that everybody was staring at him with strange expressions. "Uh, what's wrong?"

Shuichi smiled, a terrifying grin that usually meant he had had a thought, "Say that again, Fujisaki."


	13. Costumes

**Not mine. **

**Not much to say about this. Can't remember what I was thinking when I wrote it, so yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Nice skirt."

"It's not a skirt!"

"Oh really. Then what would you call it?"

"They're shorts! They just have these little bits of fabric here... and... It's not a skirt!"

"Whatever."

"It's just a stage costume!" Shuichi pouted, looking down at himself morosely. The mesh shirt he wore hugged his body tightly, and the dark purple shorts did indeed have a small length of fabric running around them, giving them the_ illusion_ of a miniskirt.

"Shuichi, have you ever actually met the person who designs your costumes?"

The singer thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so."

Yuki sighed, getting up and heading for the bedroom, "Well I think it would be a good idea. If you ask me, they're laboring under the idea that you're female."

"That's just silly," Shu called after his lover's retreating back. But that night, he approached Mr. K about getting the number of his costume designer. Just in case.

* * *

**If you happen to be reading this, please drop me a review and give me a prompt. Anything. I'm not review grubbing (you can send me a message if you want, but reviews are right there and more convienent) I just really need more ideas for drabbles since I'm kinda in a slump right now. kthanx ^_^**


	14. Animals

**Thanks so much to Bane Rieko for this. Her prompt was Shu asking for a pet. I hope you like it. And Shiichan, don't worry, I already started writing yours too. Please keep the prompts coming guys, they _really_ help.**

**Gravitation= not mine.**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

Shuichi pouted, moving so that he was snuggled against his lover on the couch, "But Yuki, think about all the good it would do us."

For a moment it appeared that the writer was actually considering his words, but then..."No. There is no way we are getting a pet."

The singer's hopeful expression fell, "But Yuki, it will be good for us. It will help us get closer and it will keep us company while the other is away and... and... Oh please, Yuki?"

And it was here that the blonde made the fatal mistake of looking at his lover. He was caught full blast with the pitiful sight of Shuichi, eyes huge and lower lip trembling oh-so-slightly. For God's sake, he was only human. He looked away in disgust.

"Fine," he said, and winced as the singer took off in a joyful dance that was even accomponied by a song. Watching the boy jump around, he felt his scowl soften into a smile.

Maybe it was the sight of his lover so happy. Of course, it also may have had something to do with the fact that when Shuichi came home the next night he found a small tank and several paper packets on the coffee table, along with a note in Yuki's severe handwriting that read_ 'Hope you like the sea monkeys. You're sleeping on the couch tonight. I feel closer already.'_

This was_ not_ what Shuichi had had in mind when he'd asked for a pet.


	15. Stars

**I worte this while at my friend's house last night waiting for the Leonid Meteor Shower. It was such an amazing night, and I finally felt inspired to write something. Sorry about how long it's been since I've posted something.**

**I know it's just a little long to be a real drabble but... oh well. Deal.**

**No real warnings. I hope by now you've figured out this is yaoi.**

* * *

"Shuichi. Shuichi, wake up baka."

The singer rolled over to find Yuki hovering above him, hair glowing silver in the moonlight. For a moment the misplacement of the room disoriented him, before he remembered that they weren't in their apartment. No, Yuki had insisted on a small trip to the country for the weekend.

"Hngh," Shu groaned, trying to blink away sleep, "What is it?"

"Come here. I want to show you something."

"What is it?" he repeated thickly, his mind still fuzzy.

"Quit asking questions, brat. Just come here."

Shuichi sat up and the writer rose from the bed to make his way over to the window. The younger man took a moment to admire his lover's profile against the pure moonlight streaming in.

Yuki glanced over, "Baka. Get your ass over here."

Tugging the blankets around his small frame, the singer slowly rose and joined the blonde at the window. For a moment he stared out of the window in confusion, wondering what had captured his lover's attention so.

But then he saw it. First one, quickly followed by another. The sky was alive with shooting stars, streaks that lit up the night.

"Oh, Yuki," he gasped, "is this why you brought us out here?"

"Mmm. We can't see the meteor showers in the city."

"I've never seen one before. It's beautiful."

"Yeah. Make a wish, baka."

Shuichi didn't answer, choosing instead to snuggle back deeper into Yuki's chest. The two watched the heavens rain until the early dawn, wherin they retired to the bed until noon.

* * *

I wish I could stay in bed until noon *sigh* But despite staying up for the shower, I have a 9:30 class. So it's bright and early for me. Anyway, I hope your lives are going well ^_^


End file.
